


Summer Heat

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4th of july fun, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Family Party, Gallavich, M/M, Oral Sex, Popsicles, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian tries to cool a pissy Mickey down with frozen treats...





	Summer Heat

Summer Heat

“Ian, come on!” Carl whined as he stood on the stairs of the small, shitty pool set up in the backyard for their private little 4th of July party.

“I just need him for a minute Carl.” Ian smiled, happy to see his family interacting with his boyfriend. 

Everyone was outside, happily cooling off in the pool. The adults; Fiona, Kevin, Veronica, Lip, himself, and Mickey; were taking turns tossing Carl, Debbie and Liam into the pool.

Mickey was next, waiting to toss Carl into the pool when he interrupted. Carl was whining, Mickey looked a little irritated and Fiona was giving him that signature disapproving look. 

“Can’t it wait Ian?” Fiona asked, looking from Carl to Mickey with a smile.

When he brought Mickey along, no one had been happy about it. Mickey complained that he hated summer, hated the heat and the burning sun, Fiona thought this should be a family gathering, but the others thought it was okay for him to be there. So he stayed. 

Until Fiona sent him to the store for smokes and beer, refusing to let Mickey go because they would get ‘distracted’ with each other and not come back at all. She had a point, but it pissed Mickey off, even more so than before. 

While he was gone, it seemed they all warmed up to him being there. The kids, because he wasn’t afraid to rough house with them. Mickey seemed a little less mad, but Ian could see the sweat dripping off him. Clinging to his skin in that real sexy way. Making the shirt he wore stick to his skin as he moved. 

Fuck, summer Mickey was his favorite. 

“Gallagher!” Mickey barked, amused a little as he jumped.

Ian blinked and realized he’d spaced out while thinking about Mickey’s body and now everyone was staring at him. Mickey knew, Ian knew he knew by that hidden smile in the corner of his mouth.

“What?” He asked as he blushed and looked away from Mickey to Fiona. 

“I asked if it could wait. Mickey was about to throw Carl in.”

Ian just shook his head and nodded to the bags looped around his wrists. “Just for a second, promise.” He ignored Fiona’s scowling and winked at Carl. 

Ian watched Mickey from the corner of his eye and knew Mickey would go with whatever he had up his sleeve. He turned towards the door and as the splash sounded behind him, he knew Mickey had pushed Carl in before following him. 

The house wasn’t cool like you’d expect it to be. The AC broke a long time ago, making the inside just as hot as outside, maybe even hotter. Ian set the bags down on the counter and waited.

“The hell you draggin me in here for Gallagher?” Mickey grumbled as sweat dripped down his face even faster since being inside. “I’m sweating my ass off in here.”

As soon as Mickey was in reach, sweating and bitching up a storm, Ian grabbed him around the waist and pulled him flushed against him. Their chests bumped together, their legs tangled, making their hips lock together and Ian groaned a deep sound against Mickey’s lips.

“I got somethin to help you cool off.” He whispered darkly and nipped Mickey’s thick bottom lip. 

Despite being horny, Mickey growled and tried to shove him away. “Your dick ain’t the North Pole asshole, it won’t cool anything off.”

Times like this, he was happy he was bigger and taller than Mickey. Ian pushed his hands under Mickey’s damp shirt and dug his nails into slick skin. “My dick makes you hot baby,” he groaned when Mickey gave into him just a little, pushing his hips forward. “But that’s not what I have for you.”

It wasn’t like Ian wasn’t sweating his ass off. He was. More so because he had to walk to the store while Mickey was close to the water. His boxers were damp with sweat, his shirt too, it even dripped from his hair. But Mickey’s body was too good to pass up, even risking mild heat stroke.

Mickey gripped Ian’s damp shirt, pushing it up a little to see past his hips to his groin. “Fuck. Looks like that’s exactly what you have for me.”

Ian chuckled that dark, predatory sound. “After I get you cooled off, then I’m gonna give it to you.” He rolled his hips forward, grinding against Mickey’s groin. “Hard and fast, getting in deep because you love that shit.”

“Think so?” Mickey dug his nails in a little until Ian groaned. “You don’t know shit Gallagher.”

Their want and need for each other, was just as brutal and unforgiving as the summer heat. Unstoppable, unrelenting. Pure heat between them, even when Mickey tried to play it off, like he was doing now.

“So, you wanna get cooled off, or not?” Ian smiled and tipped his head into Mickey’s neck while he waited for his answer. Sucking and licking the sweat on his skin, while Mickey held onto him, tilting his head for easier access.

“Fine, fuck.” He groaned when Ian nipped his ear. “Whatcha got for me?”

Mickey shoved against his chest with a wink, putting space between them and Ian only grinned as he ruffled through the plastic bags and turned around with the box in his hands.

“This?” Mickey scuffed, more than a little amused as he eyed the cool box of Bomb Pops. “This is how you’re going to cool me off?”

It was clear Mickey didn’t believe him, but he nodded and ripped open the top of the chilled box. “You doubt me now, but soon, you’re going to be on your knees thanking me.”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot way up. 

Ian set the opened box down on the counter and took a step forward. “Lift your arms up.” He didn’t give Mickey a chance to argue, just tugged the sweaty shirt up and Mickey was forced to go with it, lifting his arms to help.

Mickey had a fantastic chest. Especially now, slick with sweat, flushed pink from the heat. He panted, making his chest rise and fall quickly. 

“Now what?” Mickey asked quietly and tongued the corner of his mouth. 

Without looking away, he reached into the box and grabbed one individually wrapped popsicle. It was cold against his hand, probably half melted as he ripped the top open with his teeth and spit that piece to the floor. Ian grabbed the stick with two fingers and tossed the wrapper aside as he stepped up.

“Now, to cool you off.” Ian spoke softly and traced Mickey’s bottom lip with the red tip of the popsicle. 

Ian nearly groaned when Mickey casually opened his mouth but chose to slide the tip slowly down instead. Over his chin, then down the center of his throat and watched as the red line followed. 

“God.” Mickey groaned and felt his body chill as the popsicle slowly started to melt. 

He smiled but kept quiet and moved lower. Through the sweat on his chest, then around each nipple until they peeked at the attention and Mickey gave that low groan. 

“How’s that feel?” Ian asked as he leaned forward and followed that red, sticky path to one nipple where he sucked on the hard tip, then nibbled it with his teeth.

“It’s good.” Mickey replied raggedly. His hands made their way back to Ian’s hips to hold on. “Feels cooler.”

The popsicle dripped faster from the heat of Mickey’s skin. Ian switched nipples and rubbed it along his skin, making him nice and sticky. Ian traced each red trail until red melted into white and he had to get on his knees to continue the path.

“Fuck, Gallagher,” Mickey groaned, and his hands moved behind Ian’s neck, softly guiding him to either side of his body. “Just making me hot again.”

Ian took that compliment for what it was and looked up as he licked a drop of sugar off his hip. Mickey was back to panting, sweat coated his forehead and chest even more than when they started. His body even felt hotter, or maybe it was just his cock, right against his throat. Pulsing with heat, with need. 

“These need to come off.” He spoke quickly before he put the stick between his teeth and worked on getting Mickey’s jean shorts down to his thighs.

“The fuck!” Mickey looked around and tried to pull them back up, but Ian held them tight. “Someone is gonna just fuckin walk in here.”

He gripped hard, giving a final tug before Mickey gave that annoyed scuff and let go. The shorts stopped mid-thigh, making it easy to pull them up quickly if needed. Ian moved his head forward, with the stick still between his teeth until it rubbed against Mickey’s stomach.

“Fuuckk.” He hissed and moved away and towards it at the same time.

Ian looked around, on his knees, he was hidden from the back door so if anyone walked in, they would just see Mickey standing there, back against the counter. Which is the only reason why he quickly yanked down Mickey’s briefs as well. 

Mickey was painfully hard as it slapped back against his cheek, making Ian groan and dig his nails into Mickey’s thighs. His cock was hard and hot, pulsing and dripping at the tip. It was too bad his mouth was occupied with that popsicle. 

“Someone is going…” Mickey gave a deep groan and let his head fall back, abandoning his protest.

Ian had his cock in his hand, slowly stroking it as he teased Mickey’s hips with the popsicle. It dripped down, making his hand slide wetly against him, making Mickey gasp and grip his hair with one hand while the other moved back to the counter to brace himself. 

“Spit that damn thing out,” Mickey groaned and nodded at the popsicle. “I need your mouth.”

Ian growled at his words and compromised as he took the treat in his left hand, making his right hand jerk him steadily and he had his mouth free. “Tell me how bad you need it.”

Mickey pushed Ian’s head down and his hips up. “Fuck you.”

“Don’t worry, I plan to.” He replied quickly and sucked him down to the back of his throat. Groaning immediately at the pure taste of him, plus the extra sweetness from the popsicle.

“Yeah,” Mickey groaned and watched with lidded eyes. “Suck that dick Gallagher.” He pushed Ian’s head down, helping him along. 

It was so sexy when Mickey finally gave in to what he wanted and stopped giving a shit. Ian groaned around him and wiggled on his knees when his own cock was pressed painfully hard against his shorts.

When Mickey fisted his hair and pulled him back, Ian took a deep breath and chased it until he could lick the tip. 

Mickey chuckled hotly and rubbed the tip of his dick against Ian’s lips. “You like that?”

Ian responded by swirling his tongue into his slit.

Mickey groaned. “Fuck yeah you do. Got a damn mouth on you Gallagher.”

Ian let the words caress his body while his free hand moved to Mickey’s ass. He squeezed it, making Mickey’s cock dip quickly into his mouth, before he slapped it hard.

“My turn to bark orders.” Ian growled as he stood and gripped the side of Mickey’s neck, bringing them close together. “I’m going to open you up, then fuck you.”

Mickey nodded, undoing the button and zipper on Ian’s shorts. “Got lube in that bag?”

Ian shook his head and showed Mickey the half melted popsicle. “That’s what this is for baby.” He traced Mickey’s jaw with his thumb before slowly pushing it inside his mouth. Mickey started to suck eagerly. “I’m gonna fuck you with it, get that hole nice and slick and sticky for me.”

His thumb slipped out and Ian replaced it with his tongue, swirling it inside Mickey’s mouth as they kissed and moved together. He had Mickey pinned against the counter, letting Mickey’s cock push against his trapped behind his boxers. 

“Turn around.” Ian spoke against his lips and Mickey moved quickly, showing him his sweat slicked back and that ass, Fuuckk, that ass. Ian pushed Mickey’s back forward, making him bend over the countertop. He traced the crack of his ass with the dripping popsicle. “You want it?”

“Hurry the fuck up before someone comes in.” Was his only reply as he pushed his ass back in that totally needy bottom way. 

Ian slapped his ass hard, satisfied with his red handprint on his left cheek. He leaned over Mickey’s back, putting his mouth against his neck as he slowly moved against his ass. He sucked on his ear, his neck, moving the popsicle down one side of his body and Mickey couldn’t stop groaning. 

“Hurry before it melts.” His tone was sharp but held that edge of desperation that he knew Ian would hear.

Ian grinned. He licked down the center of his back and moved back onto his knees. “Spread your legs.” Mickey spread them and Ian could see his hole and his mouth watered. “Fuck, I’m gonna have to taste you. Just a little.” He groaned deeply.

Ian tossed the popsicle aside, gripped both cheeks and spread him open as he dove between them. Swirling his tongue around his hole as Mickey groaned and his legs shook. Fuck, he tasted so damn good. Ian put his entire jaw into it, thrusting his tongue as deep as it could go, then shallow thrusts until Mickey started to back his ass up against it.

“That fuckin mouth, fuuckkk!” Mickey reached behind him and fisted Ian’s hair as he worked himself back. 

“Grind on it.” Ian moved back enough to demand what he wanted before he was nose deep, wigging his tongue in deep as Mickey clenched, before he laid it flat and Mickey started to rock back.

With a deep groan, Mickey released his hair and gripped both sides of the counter as he pushed back. His head fell forward, pressing against the cool countertop. “Fuck, Ian…” it almost felt like riding his face. “Shit, you’re gonna make me come.”

Ian pulled away, flushed and panting and slapped both cheeks hard. “You don’t get to come yet.” He panted and snatched another Bomb Pop from the box, ripped it open and swirled the red tip against his hole.

Mickey’s body jolted at the coldness. 

Ian wasn’t sure if it would be possible to actually fuck him with it, but he was going to try, and he was dying to feel both the hotness of Mickey’s ass and the coldness of the popsicle as he pushed inside. 

Ian spread one cheek wide and slowly started to push the tip into him. Mickey fucking whimpered but didn’t tell him to stop. The heat of his ass melted the tip rapidly as it slid inside. Dripping down his balls, then his thighs.

“Fuck,” Ian groaned and licked around his balls. “Your hole is so fucking hot it’s melting the damn thing.”

“Keep going.” Mickey blurted but hid his face in the crook of his elbow. 

Ian pushed more in, watching the slim red length disappear inside him. The more that went in, the faster it melted and the harder his cock was, eager to replace it.

“God, it’s cold as fuck.” Mickey groaned and looked back to see Ian solely focused on his ass. 

Ian pulled it out and replaced it with his tongue, making Mickey hiss and push back harder. He added a finger, helping the process along faster. Then two fingers while he sucked on his balls and Mickey fucking loved it.

“Hurry the fuck up!” Mickey whined, body shaking and sweating, and he was so fucking hard. 

His fingers were replaced with the popsicle. Ian pushed it in deep, making more progress because he was stretched and watched Mickey’s ass take it all the way to the first blue line at the bottom.

“Such a tight little ass,” Ian bit one cheek. “Gonna crush it up and in gonna fuck it into you.”

Mickey nodded quickly. “Just fuckin do it. Or I won’t last.”

The rest was pushed inside quickly until Ian easily slipped the stick out and tossed it aside. He stood, attacking Mickey’s neck and back with his mouth while he worked his shorts down and stroked his cock.

“Cold?” Ian asked as he slipped between his sticky cheeks.

“Fucking freezing.” Mickey replied back and moved his hand down to grip Ian’s thigh. “Better hurry, that shit got me close.”

Ian groaned into his back and lined up, shivering at the cold and he couldn’t help but wonder how much colder it was inside of him. When he pushed in, the juice slicked him up enough to where he didn’t need any spit and just kept pushing into that chilly hotness.

“Fucckkk.” Ian groaned as both sensations blew him away. He was only halfway in before Mickey started pushing back, fucking himself. “Get it baby, fuckin get it.” 

Mickey held Ian’s thigh and fucked back against him, groaning each time more slipped in. His body was beyond ready for it. After the hype and all the teasing, he ached for it. 

“Ian,” he whined and leaned back against his chest. “Fuck me.”

Ian was growling and bottoming out before the words even left Mickey’s mouth. Hot and tight and so damn cold as the juice slipped past his cock and coated both of their balls. Making that obscene slapping noise. 

“You have the tightest fucking hole Mickey,” Ian groaned into his ear as he slammed inside, chasing the cold away. “No matter how many times I fuck you open, you are so damn tight."

The only reply he got in return was heavy groaning. Mickey was lost to it. Down deep in that rabbit hole of pleasure as his ass was pounded. Mickey held onto his thigh and the counter, his back in that perfect arch, and showing off the long length of his neck. 

Ian moved his hands down the arch of Mickey’s back, then over his curvy sides before they moved around to caress the front of him. His soft belly, both sides of his ribs, pinching both nipples, then tracing the stretched out length of his neck.

“So fucking perfect.” Ian whispered into his ear as he felt that pulsing need to come. 

“Please Ian,” Mickey gasped, and he took his hand back from Ian’s thigh to grip his cock, stroking hard and fast. “Make me come.”

Ian went deeper, keeping their bodies lined up. He barely rocked back, just slid forward until he was balls deep, then moved back enough to do it again and again and again until they were both shaking. 

“Mickey,” Ian’s voice cracked as he groaned. “I’m so close, so damn close. Gonna make me come baby.”

Mickey nodded quickly. “I want it.”

“Oh Mickey, fuck!” Ian’s hands moved to grip Mickey’s shoulders from the front. “Just like that baby, fuck, you gotta come first!”

Mickey knew this. Ian was physically unable to come until he did. And his orgasm was right there. Teasing him. “Fuckin bite me.”

Ian growled as he bit the back of his neck. Mickey let out a deep groan and came hard, cursing between moans. When his ass clenched, Ian couldn’t hold back. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuuckkk.” His eyes closed as he pulled out and came all over the top of Mickey’s perky ass. Ian groaned and stroked himself, painting him in his come.

“Goddamn Gallagher,” Mickey sighed deeply and rested against the countertop. 

Ian gave that deep, satisfying chuckle as he put himself away and bent down, kissing along Mickey’s back, licking away his come before he pulled up his clothes.

“God, that was good.” Ian mumbled into his ear as he kissed over it. He was glued to Mickey’s back, touching his heated skin. 

“Yeah it was.” Mickey smiled and leaned back into the touch. “Maybe we should eat these things the right way, hmm?” he opened another one and sucked on the tip, enjoying the coolness.

Ian’s hand came up and helped Mickey hold it. Only he pushed it into Mickey’s mouth a little too quickly and Mickey elbowed him. Ian laughed and gave up to watch. “Maybe we should take em outside. We can let everyone see how good you are with your mouth full.”

Mickey chuckled and slipped the popsicle out. “I like you better when your mouth is full.”

With a smirk on his face, Ian moved the popsicle towards his mouth and tongued the tip as Mickey watched. “You wanna shut me up?” he asked but didn’t wait for Mickey to answer. “Next time just sit on my face.”

Before Mickey could groan, like Ian knew he was about to, the back door opened and Fiona walked in, drenched in water. 

“No fair!” she stalked towards the counter and grabbed the box. “I’m sweating my ass off and you have popsicles.”

Ian grinned and gave Mickey’s back to him. “Take em, I already had two.”

Mickey snorted but didn’t speak.

When Fiona huffed and stomped back outside, Ian lightly swatted his ass as he moved away. “Let’s go, I got another box for later.”

Mickey was left standing there, watching Ian smirk his way to the door. “Asshole. That box is mine.”

Ian winked and stepped out the door. “Can’t wait baby. Now, let’s go get wet.”

When Ian left, leaving the door open, Mickey pulled the popsicle back and eyed it. He actually did feel a lot cooler now. “Fucking Gallagher.”


End file.
